No veo la hora
by Tia Wolf
Summary: Una prohibición para mí es una ley que debo cumplir, aun cuando mi corazón llore por volver a ella.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es de mi total autoría, quizás inspirado en algún otro fic. Porque después de leer tantos se ha confundido la realidad del libro con mis fantasías._

_**Claim: **__Edward_

_**Nota:**__ Participa en el foro LOL, en el reto "palabras para el recuerdo"_

_**Palabra Clave: **__Prohibición.

* * *

_

_**No veo la hora de colgar mi saco en tu ropero,**_

_**no veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir,**_

_**no veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños**_

_**y me des fe pensando en ti**_

_**no veo la hora de contarte algún secreto,**_

_**no veo la hora de explicarte quien soy yo **_

_**y recuperar los momentos que perdimos**_

_**en el camino**_

_**solos tu y yo**_

Aún no logro imaginar mi existencia sin tu presencia, mi pequeña. Hoy, veo la luna, la misma luna que cubre tu cuerpo y te llena de haces de luz haciendo brillar tu nívea piel, la misma que es observada por esos ojos marrones por los que estuve dispuesto a propinarme el peor dolor que he sentido en toda mi existencia; incluso más doloroso que la ponzoña que me transformó hace tantos años en el maldito animal que soy hoy.

Si supieras cuanto anhelo poder abrazarte, rodear tu cuerpo con mis brazos y formar una prisión de amor para que nunca puedas escapar de mi lado. No creo poder soportar más dolor, no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte; porque duele, duele ya no verte, duele no tenerte, duele no besarte, duele saber que pudiste ser mía y que ya no existirá más un nosotros, el futuro se desdibujó ante mis ojos el día en que desaparecí de tu vista y por consiguiente de tu humana vida.

Aquel día en el bosque cumplí con el papel más horrendo que me ha tocado representar en el teatro de la vida, sabía que sería difícil pronunciar las palabras que me alejarían indefinidamente de tu lado, ¿pero acaso no quería verte viva? Debía hacerlo, era tu seguridad la que me obligaba a abandonarte. Es verdad, lo de Jasper pudo ser una idiotez, pero y ¿si la próxima vez no me encontraba contigo?, y ¿si la próxima vez nadie le detenía?, o si ¿Victoria venía por mí y te atacaba?… no podría continuar con mi conciencia tan asquerosamente podrida. Éste era el momento justo para irnos, la gente comenzaba a hablar sobre Carlisle y su joven aspecto, así que tenía la coartada perfecta, y las palabras… bueno las palabras ya se me ocurrirían.

Cuando vi venir tu camioneta, mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que sentía al tener que herir lo que más había amado en toda mi existencia. Bajaste de tu coche y caminaste hacía mí, me sonreíste sin comprender qué es lo que me ocurría; tu cara hizo una mueca de extrañeza cuando me besaste y no te correspondí… tomé de tu mano y te pedí que camináramos. No podía decirte todo en aquella casa donde vivimos momentos perfectos, recostados uno junto al otro, sonriendo mientras pensábamos en un futuro, un futuro juntos.

Mentirte fue repugnante. Conforme lo hacía; mi corazón, si es que aún tenía, se destrozaba en miles de trozos como si de vidrio se tratase y se incrustaron en mi pecho haciendo que el dolor se acrecentara, impidiéndome seguir con el ritual de respirar. Vi tus ojos oscurecerse por la confusión y noté que no estaba siendo convincente; debía ser más concluyente. Te dolería, lo sabía, pero también estaba seguro que podrías sanar, lo había visto tantas otras veces, mujeres que luchaban por sus vidas y salían adelante; y tú, mi Bella, eras lo suficientemente fuerte.

— _¿Tu… no… me quieres?— _fue lo único que pudiste expresar al comprender el hilo que llevaban mis palabras.

— _No — _Y el sonido hueco retumbó en mi cabeza, mi posición era fría, distante, realmente era el mejor papel que había tenido que cumplir alguna vez.

—_Bien, eso cambia las cosas— _Por supuesto que las cambiaba, sería como si nunca hubiese existido.

Lo demás ni siquiera vale recordarlo. ¿De qué me sirve saber que me hizo una promesa que no sabré a ciencia cierta si la está cumpliendo?, ahora todo eso ya no importaba,

Ahora a kilómetros de distancia veo que mi capacidad para concentrarme no es ni la mitad de buena de lo que creía; no veo la hora de volver a entrar por tu ventana, abrazarte y fundirme en el calor que tu cuerpo me entregaba, cual oro expuesto a las ascuas de fuego. Como quisiera volver a arrullar todos tus sueños, a susurrarte al oído la nana que compuse pensando en ti, de entregarme sin acotaciones, de contarte mis secretos más profundos… de poder explicarte quien soy, mostrarte mi verdadero yo, sin máscaras que oculten mi verdad.

Hemos perdido tanto tiempo estando distanciados, que quisiera volver y recuperar el tránsito por el camino que llevábamos juntos, tomados de la mano, sintiendo que nada nos puede detener.

Mi Bella, estoy aguantándome las ganas de correr hasta tus brazos, porque la desesperación que siento me está ahogando, porque mi sed ya no se compara con mi necesidad de ti. Siento la necesidad de volver a ti.

"Edward contrólate, sabes que es por su seguridad. NO PUEDES exponerla de nuevo así, lo tienes prohibido", me decía éstas palabras continuamente, porque deseaba volver, la necesitaba con desesperación, la amaba y quería decírselo. Decirle que todo había sido una maldita mentira, que sin ella mi vida ya no tenía sentido, sin sus besos mi vida no tenía un propósito.

Pero me lo había prohibido, y una prohibición para mí es una ley, una ley que debería cumplir aunque mi existencia se acabara con ello, la cumpliría por ella, por mi Bella.

* * *

Inspirado en la canción No veo la hora, de Noel Schajaris (ex Sin Bandera) el link de la canción lo encontrarán en mi profile.

Some reviews ¿?


End file.
